czsfandomcom-20200213-history
Collin's New Player Guide
Collin's New Player Guide Disclaimer, this guide is written by me and it is based of my experience and knowledge. I do not claim to know everything and I could be wrong and may give some advice that just may not work for you. Welcome First of all, Welcome! Glad you have taken the time to choose to read this guide. The goal of this guide is to help new players, and maybe some old ones as well, to learn the in and outs of the system we use here. It is really unique and it all starts off with character creation. But before we begin that, take some time to read over other established guide because they may offer some advice that I may forget. * https://czs-web.azurewebsites.net/features * https://czs-web.azurewebsites.net/lore * http://czs.wikia.com/wiki/Getting_Started Also here are some connection instructions you can find them here. I will refrence these links, in this guide and will regive them as I go. Without further delays lets begin. Character Creation Step one is deciding your race. You can find lore behind each of the races here. Each race has its own backstory and you should consider this on character creation. Each race also has benefits and draw backs in the game see the races list below for each. Races: * Human - No Pros Or Cons. * Half-Elf - No Pros Or Cons. * Elf - Gains 2 Dexterity, loss of 2 Constitution. * Orc - Gains 2 Strength, loss of 2 Intelligence and Charisma. * Dwarf - Gains 2 Constitution, loss of 2 Charisma. * Gnome - Gains 2 Constitution, loss of 2 strength. * Halfling - Gains 2 Dexterity, loss of 2 strength. Race should not factor in what you play, but you should keep it in mind because it may change how the system works for you. Classes And Alignment: Our system is unique in the fact that Neverwinter Nights Classes take no part into game play. You can choose any class you like it really does not effect how you can play the game. I just typically choose a fighter. The same goes for alignment, it has no change of the mechanics of the system, so you can choose anything you want. I typically go for True Neutral. Abilites and Packages: On character creation ability points do not matter. Just spend the points. When you join in the server for the first time all abilities are set to 10, but then racial effects add on. (See Chart below for base abilities for all classes) Atributes: * Strength - Increases Carrying Weight, and physical damage +1 for every 2 points. * Dexterity - Increases Armor Class and Evasion per 2 points. * Constitution - Increases Hit Points, increases HP Regen, and resistance to infection per 2 points. * Wisdom - Increases Holy and Enhancement spell effectiveness. (See Magic Below) * Intelligence - Increases Evocation spell effectiveness. (See Magic Below) * Charisma - Increases Mana Regeneration per 2 points. (See Magic Below) Skill points on character creation are set to 0 on entering server the Ability Modifier for every 2 points still applies in the server though. Once You Are In I advise you to really read over this guide, it covers most things you need to know when joining for the first time. It should be noted that you start out with 10 points to allocate how you wish. You can get to this option by resting to open the menu or using the Omni Tool that is in your inventory. You are looking for the 'Open Rest Menu' option.Then Allocate Skill Points. My advice is to take the time to look over all the options you have before you start to place any points. Also before you spend points you may want to consider your Profession. Which you can select with the pink flower tool in your inventory labeled as the 'Profession Token'. Please take the time and choose your profession wisely as it will affect your game play. (See Professions below) You will also note that you have some other tools and items, this will be explained later. Professions: I will skip going over exactly what each profession is seeing as it is explained in game, and can be found here. Before choosing you should also see the Combat section of this guide below. * Cartographer: This profession is a good choice, it is harder to start with combat wise, but it makes up for it in the map reveal and the search and search chances. * Evocation Mage: One of the easiest professions to start as. It has unlimited combat potential seeing as it is based around Mana which regenerates over time. Downside it is a slow start but works once you get a few levels under your belt. By being a Evocation mage you can give yourself the chance to build up your ammo reserves. * Forest Warden: This Profession is one of the harder ones to start as. Once started the benefits from this profession last you throughout the game. This is a good choice, but expect a rough start. * Holy Mage: This is a good Profession. It gives you a heal, which is great, but the fact of the matter is you have no other combat benefits. With this profession you do get the Mana boosts as per the same with Evocation Mage, but you really rely on the darts and dagger you start with otherwise. I would advise this for a more skilled player. * Merchant: This is one of the hardest professions to start as. It has great benefits that last you all game though. The occasional gold helps with being able to buy from the shops in the outposts, and the inventory slots are great for when you go searching. I advise this for a more experienced player. * Police Officer: This is a Profession that is really good to start with. You start with a gun which is great because 9mm ammo is rather common, or rather you can find it with some search skill and patience if you collect it up. This is a great choice to start as. * Vagabond: This profession is nice, the 6 skill points can give a nice start and gives you much more options at the start. This is a great choice if you are unsure what you want to do, and want to keep your options open. It can have a slow start, but can be one of the better classes for new players. Starting Area: Please take the time in this area to use the 'Starting Items Store' which is located on the left of the alleyway when you join in. This offers you some clothing options and I suggest you big one or two of them out. Also take the time to read the two signs that are in the alley. Once you feel you have done all you can and want to do here, take the door placeable that is labeled 'Enter the Game'. You will be required to have your profession chosen before you can go in the game. WARNING ONCE YOU LEAVE YOU CAN NOT RETURN!!!! You will have the option of starting at Zodiac Outpost or Ruby Outpost. Zodiac Outpost: This is in the city, it has a harder starting difficulty. It is much more populated with zombies and has small alleyways and buildings that can be tricky to navigate. The bonus is that is full of search areas. This is for the more adventurous player. Ruby Outpost: This is the forest starting area, you get a nice building to take sanctuary in and the forests offer more open areas, and more mining and timber-felling nodes. The downside it does have few search locations. This is where I suggest new players start if they have a harder profession or wish for a more relaxed game play at the beginning. (Both offers badges that can give some experience if you find their triggers that can help with starting levels. You can read more on badges later in this guide.) Combat: As always you have the default Neverwinter Nights combat with weapons you can find in the game. Just be warned they have durability and once it reaches 0 you can no longer use them unless you repair them with a repair kit. Be mindful survivor. We also have the Modern haks, which add modern guns which are usable. They also have a durability but also require ammo to fire. You have pistols, rifles, shotguns, and assault rifles. Each requiring their own ammo which can be found in searches or crafted via gunpowder that can be found in searches. You can increase your aim by skills that you can increase while leveling. Magic is also a option, most combat magic is considered Evocation. You can find a list of spells and what they do here. A more in depth system of magic can be found below.